Another School Year
by JLoro4191
Summary: Hermione thinks she is returning to teach another normal year of Transfiguration at Hogwarts but with the hiring of the new Potions Professor ,Draco Malfoy ,her year is anything but normal. Rated T;Draco/Hermione;Post-Hogwarts;EWE
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. I love reading it and had this idea in my head so I wanted to take a try in writing it. This is not beta'd so any mistakes are my own. If anyone is interested in being my beta please let me know I would appreciate it. **

***I do not own Harry Potter so any character, name, or place mentioned from the series didn't not spring from my imagination they all came from the mind of J.K. Rowling. Anything you do not recognize from the series is from my own imagination.**

**Plot: Draco/Hermione; Post Hogwarts;EWE; As of right now everything that happened up until the Epilogue still stands. Not sure if any details are going to change I haven't gotten that far yet. I will let you know if any changes are made. The story pretty much is Hermione has been teaching at Hogwarts since end of the War and this year there is a new teacher, Draco Malfoy. They butt heads in the beginning but eventually develop a friendship and maybe something more. I am bad at summaries but I think it is going to be a good story and is worth the read. Here is the Prologue it is a short intro to my story so I could lay down some background information that has happened up until this proceeding chapters will be longer I promise.  
><strong>

**Please Enjoy!**

Prologue

Hermione was starting off another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year though she wasn't returning as a student she was returning as a teacher.

After the War, and helping to restore Hogwarts back to a working order, Hermione returned to finish her 7th and final year. Education has always been important to Hermione and she had been dreaming of graduating from Hogwarts ever since she received her letter telling her of her acceptance. There were a few people who chose to return to finish their 7th year but most did not. Harry and Ron were with the ones who decided not to return to Hogwarts. All three of them were offered internships at the Ministry of Magic for their work in the War but only Harry and Ron accepted.

If Hermione had a normal 7th year there would have been no doubt she would have been given the position of Head Girl. Since Professor McGonagall couldn't take the honor away from another 7th year girl who also earned the position, McGonagall offered her another position that Hermione was more than excited to accept.

She was given a teaching aid position. Along with going to her own classes and doing her own school work, Hermione would assist teachers in the classroom and also run private and group tutoring sessions for students who needed extra help. She discovered that she loved teaching and after she graduated Professor McGonagall offered here a full time position at the school. After three years of being a teachers aid and substitute while also running her tutoring sessions, she took over teaching Transfiguration full time. Professor Gider who took over teaching Transfiguration and being Griffindors Head of House after the War decided to retire and spend time with her grandchildren. Professor McGonagall instantly offered Hermione both positions of Transfiguration Professor and Griffindor Head of House.

It is now Hermione's fifth year returning as a full time teacher. Professor Slughorn had decided to go back into retirement at the end of last year and Hermione was curious as to who was going to take his position as Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House. The last Hermione heard was that McGonagall was having trouble finding a suitable replacement and wasn't sure if she was going to find someone before the start of the school year.

The students would be arriving tomorrow for sorting and the back to school feast. Hermione always looked forward to the sorting and meeting the new students. She always arrived a day early to settle into her living quarters and to get a jump start on her lesson plans. Being a Head of House she needs to be available at anytime to the students day or night and that required her to live in the castle during the school year. After settling in, Hermione would always try to get to sleep early because the day of the sorting was always a long one. In the morning is a staff meeting to discuss the upcoming year and any changes that would be happening. Then they took the rest of the afternoon to prepare for the students arrival. The welcoming feast and sorting always went smoothly but then Hermione was usually in for a long night of getting students to sleep who were to excited to be back at Hogwarts for another year and helping lost first years get around the castle. She usually couldn't wait until that part of her day was over.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think. I have Chapter 1 and some of Chapter 2 written already. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. If I know people are reading and liking the story I will try and get the chapters up quicker :)


	2. Chapter 1

***I do not own Harry Potter the disclaimer and the synopsis are in the first post.**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate all the positive feedback. Sorry for the wait for me to post this chapter. I had finals this past week and didn't get a chance to finish typing it up. I am on break for about a month so hopefully I will be able to get at least a chapter a week done. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The next morning Hermione woke up later then she planned and that put her behind and made her have to rush. She had a half an hour to get to her meeting. She took the fastest shower she could and got ready in record time. She was still running behind because she had 5min to get to her meeting and about a 10min walk across the castle to the Great Hall. These are the times when she wishes you could appearate inside of Hogwarts. Hermione walked through the doors of the Great Hall exactly 10min later and was walking towards the staff table thinking about how she still hadn't had her coffee yet today and that her morning couldn't get worse.

"Sorry I am lat. I got off to a late start this morning." Hermione said as she made her way to her seat.

"It's alright Hermione. We were just about to start. I was just In the middle of introducing Potions professor and Head of Slytherin. Draco Malfoy. You remember him from your years at Hogwarts don't you Hermione?" Professor McGonagall said motioning to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione went still. Her heart started beating a mile a minute. "Of course Professor." She swallowed hard.

"Hello Granger." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Malfoy." Hermione replied glaring at him with anger.

"Okay now that everyone is caught up let's begin with the other matters we need to discuss." Professor McGonagall continued on talking about the upcoming year. Hermione barley registered a word she said because her mind was racing with questions about why Malfoy was here and what was going on. She was just thinking how she should be paying attention when her thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall.

"That should cover everything for now. I will see you all later for the sorting and feast. Don't forget that you all need to help Hagrid and Filch prepare the castle for the students arrival tonight. Hermione could I speak to you for a moment before you leave?" Professor McGonagall asked stepping to the side to speak with Hermione.

"Of course Professor." Hermione rose from her seat and walked towards Professor McGonagall. Everyone else left the Great Hall except for Malfoy, who remained seated.

" Hermione I need you to show Draco to his living quarters and make sure he gets settled in." Professor McGonagall told Hermione

"Uh...Professor I don't think that is going to work. I am really busy and I have so much I need to do before the students arrive tonight. Besides I'm sure he can find his way on his own. It hasn't been that long. He probably still knows his way around the castle." Hermione argued nervously.

"Hermione I am certain you can find time to walk Draco to his room. And it will give you two a chance to catch up...Come see me in my office after you are finished with Draco. We have a few things to discuss before tonight. Thank you Hermione and I hope everything will be to your liking Draco."Professor McGonagall said with finality and walked out of the Great Hall.

"You know Granger it hurts my feelings knowing you don't want to spend time with me." Draco said with mock hurt as he got up from his chair and walked towards Hermione.

"Like you have feelings Malfoy." Hermione shot back.

"Ouch Granger that hurt... I am sure McGonagall won't be to happy to hear how you are treating me. I have been more than friendly to you."

"Just follow me...And I would appreciate it if you didn't speak. I really don't want to hear your voice right now." Hermione said ignoring his last comment and walking out of the Great Hall.

After walking for a while in complete silence. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and asked Draco "How did you get the job anyway. You are a Death Eater for crying out loud. Maybe we should have McGonagall checked for the Imperious Curse because I don't think she would put the kids in danger if she was in her right state of mind.

Draco didn't answer and kept walking even after Hermione stopped walking.

"Well are you going to respond." Hermione called after him. Draco stopped and turned back around to face Hermione.

"You asked me not to speak so I am obeying your wishes. You can't have it both ways Granger."

"Stop acting like a child Malfoy. Why would you want to come back here anyway. Why would you want to teach at Hogwarts." Hermione asked looking at Draco intently

"Maybe I just wanted to come back so I could torture you." Draco smirked. "My chambers are somewhere around here aren't they Granger?" He looked around for the door to his chambers.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me I don't really want o know anyway." Hermione ignored his last question.

"Of course you do. You always have to know the answer to every question. That's just who you are. Now where is that entrance?" Draco replied.

"It's behind the statue of the dragon. All you need to do is tap it with your wand three times and it should recognize you and let you enter. The décor is pretty standard and generic but you can have it changed to however you would like, all you need to do is let the house elves know and they will change it for you while you are out." Draco walked towards the dragon statue and tapped it with his wand three times. "You can have the entrance changed to a password if you want, you just need to let McGonagall know." Hermione turned to leave and started to walk down the hall.

"I look forward to spending time with you Granger." Draco called after her.

Hermione stopped for a second. She thought about responding but decided against it and kept walking down the hall. Draco smirked at her retreating form and walked into his quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and plot summary in first chapter.  
><strong>

**A/N: I am sorry that it took me so long to finally post another chapter. I actually had the first part written out forever ago but I could never find time to finish it. My life just got super busy but now it has calmed down a little bit and I hope I can write regularly and finish this story. It is probably going to be on the long side because I have so many ideas of where I want to take this story. I also don't want to rush the story line and make it seem forced so I want to make sure I am giving you the best stuff and not just giving something for the sake of getting another chapter out. I can honestly say that if you stick with me I think can give you guys a great story that you will enjoy. That being said I might be refreshing the two chapters I already put out because I think I can give you better like I feel this chapter is but my main priority will be giving you guys new stuff. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hermione was still trying to wrap her head around what just happened when she entered McGonagalls office. "Headmistress you wanted to see me." Hermione said as she closed the door.

"Hermione. Yes. Please sit." McGonagall answered not looking up from her work.

Hermione sat in the chair in front of the desk waiting for McGonagall to look up from her work. After about a minute of sitting in silence Hermione was just about to say something when McGonagall looked up "Sorry I just needed to sign off on a few things. Did Draco make it to his room alright?"

"Yes Headmistress. I actually wanted to talk to you about him.-" McGonagall interrupted Hermione "I figured you would. What did you want to ask me?"

Hermione thought for a moment trying to think of the best way to word it when she just blurted exactly what she was thinking " What could you be thinking hiring a Death Eater?" Hermione froze wide eyed. She couldn't believe she actually said that. "I..I..I'm sorry Headmistress. I..I didn't mean to say that. What I meant to say was-"

"It's alright Hermione your honesty is refreshing." McGonagall said smirking

"No it's not alright. That was completely inappropriate for me to say and I apologize." Hermione looked down embarrassed.

"You should never be sorry for what you think, but Hermione would you actually think I would let someone into Hogwarts that would be a threat to the students safety"

"Of course I don't think you would knowingly let anyone who would be of any harm into the castle but how can you be so sure that he is safe. There is absolutely no indication of that. Everything that he has ever done has been to harm other people. Starting from when we first arrived at Hogwarts he would constantly tease and bully other students. He was the one responsible for letting the Death Eaters into the castle in 6th year that led to Dumbledore's death. He fought with them during the war...He watched while his aunt tortured me." Hermione was getting upset now.

"Yes Hermione all of that did happen but there are many things you don't understand. He was a child then and there wasn't much he could do. I am not going to tell you much because it is not my place, but you just need to trust me Hermione. He is of no danger to anyone and I trust him. I know it's not going to be overnight but I need you to try and make him feel welcome. Can you try and do that for me Hermione?" McGonagall was looking at Hermione hopefully

"I.. I don't know if I can Headmistress. I don't trust him and im not sure I will ever be able to but I will do my best and be civil because I trust you and your decisions." Hermione still didn't like the idea of Malfoy being at Hogwarts but Hermione respected McGonagall too much to go against her.

"Thank you Hermione I know you will be very professional. Now are you ready for the sorting tonight?" Hermione has been in charge of the sorting for the last few years now. McGonagall thought that Hermione would be great for the job, first because she is very organized and responsible but also because she has a tendency to calm the first years.

"Yes, for the most part. I just have a few last minute details to go over with Hagrid and I need to send an owl to the Hogwarts Express for the Head Boy and Girl so they can direct the prefects and other students when they get off the train."

"Good...Good, well I'll let you go if you didn't have any more questions. Oh and Hermione here is the list of the incoming first years." McGonagall reached in her desk and pulled out the rolled up parchment with the list of names on it.

"Thank you Headmistress." Hermione got up from her chair and took the parchment from McGonagall and started to leave her office.

"Oh and Hermione." Hermione stopped and turned towards McGonagall. "I'm sure if you need help Draco would be more than willing to help out." McGonagall gave her a little smirk.

"I will keep that in mind." Hermione turned and left the office think that hell would have to freeze over before she would ask Malfoy for any help.

* * *

><p>Hermione had just finished writing two letters and was heading to the Owlery to send them out. The first was the letter for the Head Boy and Girl and the second was to Harry. She needed to tell him about the morning she just had. After the war Harry and Hermione became a lot closer. When Hermione went to Australia to look for her parents she discovered that they had died in a car crash. Nothing to do with dark magic just a very unfortunate accident. Hermione blamed herself for their deaths because she thought that if she never made them forget their previous life and want to move to Australia they would still be alive. This made Hermione question her magic and think about if she actually wanted to be a part of the magical world after their deaths. Harry helped her through it and they became each others family because they both didn't have any family left. Of course they both had the Weasley's too but it was nice to have each other and not feel like they were constantly imposing on their family. Hermione was re-reading the letters when she turned a corner and ran into something hard. She felt herself stumble when two arms reached out to steady her.<p>

"Jeez Granger walk much?" Hermione froze. That was the last voice she wanted to hear at the moment.

"Well Malfoy I was reading something and not paying attention. What is your excuse?"

"You reading? No...it can't be." Draco gave her a shocked looking face.

"Bugger off Malfoy, I have more important things to do then listen to you talk." Hermione walked passed him.

"You should be more careful Granger. Next time I might not be such a gentleman and just let you fall on your arse."

Hermione stopped suddenly and turned to face Malfoy. "Ha... You a gentleman. Not exactly the first word I would use to describe you."

"And what word would that be Granger?"

Hermione thought about telling him exactly what she thought but decided this wasn't the best time or place."Well Malfoy, out of respect to McGonagall since I promised her I would try and be civil I will keep the word to myself. Now if you'll excuse me I really must be going. I have a lot to do before the feast tonight." Hermione turned and started to walk down the hall again.

"I'll make sure to save you a seat Granger." Hermione just ignored him and kept on walking. Draco laughed to himself and continued the other way down the hall.

* * *

><p>Hermione was waiting at the entrance of the Great Hall for the first years. The second through seventh years had just entered the castle a few minutes ago which meant that the first years would be arriving soon with Hagrid. Hermione usually loved the sorting ceremony and feast but she kept thinking how much she just wanted this day to be over already.<p>

She had received a reply from Harry almost immediately after she sent out her owls. And a few minutes later she got one from Ginny also. Harry must have told her as soon as he got his letter. They both voiced their concerns about McGonagall's mental health. Harry offered to come up with something at the Ministry and have Malfoy arrested and Ginny said she would come to Hogwarts and hex his balls off. Hermione laughed at both of their reactions and sent them an owl back saying that none of that would be necessary. She sad she would handle him herself and that she would see them soon.

Harry and Ginny were finally getting married over the Christmas Holiday. They had gotten engaged almost immediately after the War ended but they wanted to wait to get married. They both wanted to establish their careers and grow up a little more. After years of waiting they dicided that the wedding would be over the Christmas Holidays because it was the easiest time for everyone to be able to get together and they both also loved the time of year. Hermione is Ginny's Maid of Honor and she was just starting to think about all the details of the wedding when the front doors of the castle opened. Hagrid entered followed closely by the first years. Some looked scared to death and others looked completely amazed and excited.

"Good eve'nen Hermione."

"Hello Hagrid. Any trouble crossing the lake?" Hermione asked Hagrid as he moved closer to her

"No trouble ah' all." Hagrid turned towards the first years. "Okay this is where I leave ya. You all be good for Professor Granger here o' you'll 'ave to deal wit me."

"Thank you Hagrid."

"You're welcome Hermione I will see you inside." Hagrid turned and left Hermione and the first years in the entrance way.

"Hi everyone. My name is Professor Granger and let me first welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Transfiguration Professor and also Head of Gryffindor House.I know some of you have no idea what I am talking about but don't worry you will learn about it all very soon. I am going to quickly go over what is about to happen. We will all enter the Great Hall and go to the front where I will call you one by one to be sorted into your House. You will sit on a stool and i will place the sorting hat on your head. Don't be alarmed because it will start speaking. It will tell you what house you belong too. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. You will then sit at the appropriate table. After everyone is sorted the Headmistress will speak and give you more instructions. Once she is finished the feast will start and after the feast you will be taken to your dormitories...Okay does anyone have any questions before we go inside?" Hermione waited for someone to speak but no one did. " No...Okay if you do ever have any questions please don't be afraid to ask. Follow me" Hermione pushed through the doors of Great Hall.

All eyes were on them as she led the new students to the front of the room to where the stool was placed with the sorting hat on top. Hermione unrolled the parchment with the list of names and read the first one aloud "Phillip Ackern." A very small and nervous looking boy started to walk towards the front of the other students. Hermione lifted up the sorting hat and waited until he sat on the stool to place it on his head. The sorting hat seemed to debating back and forth before settling on Ravenclaw. The students all cheered especially the Ravenclaw's who all rose to their feet. Hermione lifted the sorting hat of of his head and he went to join the rest of his House at the table. The rest of the sorting went almost completely smoothly besides one girl bursting out crying when her name was called. Hermione had to calm her down and explain to her that there was nothing to be afraid of. Once that was taken care of it went off without a hitch.

After the last student was sorted Hermione put the stool and the sorting hat off to the side so it was no longer in the middle of the walkway and then went to sit down at the staff table. She was happy to notice that Malfoy did not follow through with what he said about saving her a seat. Hermione went and sat in the open seat that was in between Hagrid and Professor Sprout. Once she was seated McGonagall rose to her feet and addressed the students. She welcomed everyone back to a new year at Hogwarts and went over the typical start of term details like staying out of the Forbidden Forest and introducing Malfoy as the new Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House. The reaction to this news was mixed with cheers (from the Slytherin's mostly) and whispers and confused looks from students who had heard stories about what had happened during the War. Once McGonagall calmed the students down she gave a few more reminders and then started the feast.

Hermione snuck a look at Malfoy and if she didn't despise him so much she might have felt sorry for him. He was not talking to anyone and seemed kind of sad while he was eating his dinner but Hermione only gave that thought a minute and returned to enjoying the feast and ignoring that Malfoy was even there. Once the feast was over the Head Boy and Girl instructed the prefects to lead the first years to the common rooms. After a few minutes the Great Hall was almost empty besides a few straggling students who were trying to catch up with their friends who were in different houses. Hermione ushered them off to bed saying that there would be plenty of time for that in the morning. All Hermione wanted to do was go to sleep and hopefully wake up and the day would have been a bad dream but Hermione knew she was in for a long night patrolling the halls and making sure all the students were safely in bed. Her only comforting thought was that she had hours until she would have to be anywhere near Malfoy again.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I liked the outcome of this chapter a lot and I hope you guys liked it too. Sorry for any spelling o grammatical errors that is not my strong suite and I do not have a beta. If you guys really think I should get one please let me know or if anyone is interested let me know. I know so far it has kind of been more about Hermione and her thoughts on everything but next chapter I am planning on getting into Draco and what he is thinking. I won't be writing the same scene first in Hermione's then Draco's point of view because I hate when stories do that and you keep reading the same thing over and over again just with a slight thought difference. Some parts will be more Hermione thought and detail heavy and some parts will be Draco thought and detail heave and sometimes ill have both of their thoughts going on. Sorry for rambling. Please review and let me know what you think! If I know a bunch of people are enjoying and reading this story it might get my writing juices flowing faster and if everyone hates it I should probably stop and not waste my time so please wither way let me know what you are thinking about this story :)**


End file.
